Power Rangers: Morphin Force
by MegaZeo
Summary: When Ransik goes back to 1994, the Timeforce Rangers must stop him from forming a terrible alliance...... I cleaned this up a bit, fixing errors here and there.


Power Rangers: Morphin Force  
by: MegaZeo  
  
"Aaaugh!"  
  
The mutant criminal Toxicon cried out as the Timeforce MegaZord Mode Red slashed through his body with its Saber. He felt himself shrinking as he fell to the ground. When he was only five inches tall, Wes stood over him.  
  
"You're going back where you belong, Toxicon," he said, placing his badge over him. In a beam of light, a cryogenic capsule appeared around him, enveloping the mutant.  
  
"Good job, Wes," Jen said as she and the other Rangers joined him.  
  
"Another one down," Wes responded.  
  
* * *  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Nadira's whine echoed through the halls of the Cryo Prison. She entered her father's chamber, where Ransik sat at his desk.  
  
"Daddy, Toxicon got beat by the Rangers," she huffed.  
  
"Don't worry, precious," Ransik said, a slight grin on his face. "Very soon we will be rid of the Rangers once and for all."  
  
"Really? How?" she asked anxiously.  
  
Before Ransik got a chance to answer, the door opened and Frax entered the room, holding a small device.  
  
"Master Ransik, I am recharging the time warp device as we speak," he said. "It shall be ready by tommorow."  
  
"Daddy, are we going to time warp AGAIN?" Nadira asked, a grin growing on her face.  
  
"Yes, my darling daughter. Frax, enter the destination into the time device," Ransik said.  
  
"Of course, Ransik," Frax said as he bowed. "For which year should I set it?"  
  
Ransik paused for a moment. Then he replied "Nineteen ninety-four."  
  
* * *  
  
"Man, that was intense," Trip said as the Rangers got back to the Clock Tower.  
  
"Yeah, I thought the MegaZord was gonna be fried," Wes agreed.  
  
"You did a great job, Rangers!" Circuit said, fluttering over to them.  
  
"Thanks, Circuit," Jen said, sitting down on the sofa. "But we've still got a long way to go before we get Ransik."  
  
"Y'know what'd really help," Wes said. "Would be to find his hideout."  
  
Jen seemed to consider it for a moment, then said "No. That'd be too risky. Ransik has all those mutants at his disposal. If we did something like that, he might unleash every one of them on us."  
  
But there was something in her voice, a tint that suggested she loved the idea. And they all heard it.  
  
Circuit thought.   
  
* * *  
  
Night time.  
  
Circuit quietly fluttered around the Clock Tower, making sure that the Rangers were all asleep. Wes, Trip, Katie, and Lucas were all alseep. Wes was in some weird position, tangled up in his sheets. Circuit went over to check on Jen, and a loud, long snore erupted from the Pink Ranger, startling Circuit so much he stumbled back.  
  
"Well, they're snoozing. I guess this is my chance," Circuit said, flapping over to the window.  
  
Checking the Rangers one last time, Circuit flew out of the window and into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
"Circuit!" Trip's cries woke the others up instantly. It was late morning, and Circuit was nowhere to be found. Trip had looked everywhere, but could not find his little robotic companion.  
  
"Wh... huh?" Wes asked, trying to wake up.  
  
"Where's Circuit?!" Trip repeated. "He's not here!"  
  
"What do you mean he's not here?" Katie asked. "Where else could he be?"  
  
"We have to go look for him," Trip said. He looked to Jen, who nodded.  
  
"He's right," she said. "Let's go."  
  
"Rangers!" Circuit cried as he flew into the window of the Clock Tower.  
  
"Circuit, where have you been?!" Trip demanded as they gathered around him.  
  
"Look, sorry about sneaking off, but I got some great news! I've been scanning the city since last night, and I managed to locate the Cryo Prison!" the robotic owl declared.  
  
"Which means...?" Wes asked.  
  
"Which means we know where Ransik is!" Lucas said.  
  
"Let's go!" Wes said.  
  
"Wait," Jen said. "We just can't go running off to the Cryo Prison and arrest him. There's no telling what he would do."  
  
"But Jen," Wes spoke up. "I thought this was the whole point of you guys coming here! We might not have this shot again. I say we go for it."  
  
The others agreed. Jen was silent for a moment, then said "Circuit, show us the way!"  
  
"Great!" Circuit declared. He flew out the window.  
  
The Rangers exited the Clock Tower and saw Circuit hovering above them.  
  
"Let's do it!" they shouted. They raised their wrists and activated their ChronoMorphers.  
  
"Time For... Time Force!"  
  
They summoned the Time Jet and hopped on. "Alright Circuit," Jen said. "Let's go!"  
  
"You got it, Rangers!" Circuit said, and flew off towards the Cryo Prison as fast as he could, with the Rangers just behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Very soon, we will leave the Rangers behind once again," Ransik said. "And this time, they won't be able to follow us!"  
  
As Frax was setting up the time device, Gluto ran into the room. "Yo, Ransik! We've been found out! The Rangers are on their way here!"  
  
"The Rangers are of no concern of ours anymore," Ransik replied. "We'll be gone before they even come close to us."  
  
"Uhm, Daddy?" Nadira said. "I'm not so sure about that."  
  
Ransik looked up to a security monitor on one of the walls. The Rangers were directly outside the Ship.  
  
* * *  
  
"Here we are, Rangers!" Circuit said.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Wes asked.  
  
"We go in and bring Ransik to justice!" Jen said, pulling out her ChronoBlaster. "Be careful, people," she said.  
  
They responded with a simultaneous "Right!"  
  
Suddenly, the door to the Cryo Prison opened. Out came Nadira and Gluto.  
  
"And just what do you think YOU'RE doing here?" Nadira asked.  
  
"We here to put an end to you, Nadira!" Jen said. "And your father!"  
  
"Oh, that doesn't do anything for me," she sighed. "But it does wonders for a few friends of mine!"  
  
Nadira raised her arm and tossed a handful of nuts and bolts at the Rangers, forming a large group of Cyclobots. The robotic warriors charged the Rangers with their swords drawn. The Rangers summoned their Chrono Sabers and began to fight the drones off.  
  
"So how long do we gotta keep these guys busy?" Gluto asked.  
  
"Until Daddy says so," Nadira said, sneering at the blubberous mutant in disgust. "Idiot."  
  
A few moments later, the last Cyclobot fell to Lucas' ChronoSaber. The five Rangers faced the two villains.  
  
"You're going down, Nadira!" Trip said.  
  
The pink-haired woman laughed.  
  
"How wrong you are," she said. She raised her right hand and her fingernails grew to sword length. "I'm not going down without a fight!"  
  
Gluto pumped his fists in preperation for the battle. "Yeah, what she said!" he grumbled.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ransik, the time device is ready," Frax announced.  
  
* * *  
  
"Time Strike!" Jen cried, swinging her energized ChronoSaber towards the mutants. The pair cringed in preperation for the blast, when an energy blast shot from out of nowhere, striking Jen and knocking her from the sky in a burst of sparks. As the Rangers gathered around the Pink Ranger, Ransik took a step out of the Cryo Prison's door.  
  
"It's time!" he declared.  
  
Nadira and Gluto sped through the door as the Rangers regrouped to face Ransik.  
  
"We have you cornered, Ransik," Wes said.  
  
"You're under arrest!" Jen said, taking a stance next to the Red Ranger.  
  
"You certainly tried," Ransik said, stepping back into the doorway. "But you failed miserably." The door shut quickly.  
  
"Come on," Jen said. "We can blast through that door with out ChronoBlasters!"  
  
But just as they pulled out their weapons, a warp enveloped the Cryo Prison. A few seconds later, and the Ship disappeared.  
  
The Rangers stood there in shock for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh no!" Circuit cried.  
  
"Wha... what just happened?" Wes asked.  
  
"They time warped!" Jen cried, dropping her saber. "Now we'll never catch them."  
  
"You mean they went back in time again?!" Wes asked.  
  
"Rangers, I think I might have something!" Circuit declared.  
  
"What is it, Circuit?" Katie asked.  
  
"My sensors are picking up some residue energy from the time warp!" he explained. "I think I might be able to find out what year they were going to!"  
  
"Well, when?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Hold on a second..." Circuit said, his sensors going through the data. "I got it! They're heading for the year nineteen ninety-four!"  
  
* * *  
  
1994...  
  
In a blast of energy, the Cryo Prison landed in the exact same spot it was a moment ago, the woods near Silver Hills.  
  
"Frax," Ransik growled. "Did the device work?"  
  
"Hold on a moment, master," Frax said, hitting a few buttons on the console of the time device. "Yes, Ransik! We are still in the woods near Silver Hills, but in the year nineteen ninety-four, seven years prior to our previous location."  
  
"Oooh, Daddy," Nadira said, giggling. "We actually did it! And this time, no Timeforce Rangers to worry about!"  
  
"Yes," Ransik said. "Frax, you have done well."  
  
"Thank you, Ransik," Frax said, briefly bowing to his mutant overlord.  
  
"So now what are we gonna do?" Gluto asked.  
  
"Now we shall finish what we started, and conquer the past!" Ransik said. "But first, there's a little something I must take care of... to the moon!"  
  
The three of them stared at Ransik for a moment.  
  
"Huh?" was all that Gluto said.  
  
"Daddy, why would you want to go to the moon?" Nadira asked.  
  
"I'll explain everything in due time," Ransik said. "But for now, do as I say."  
  
"Fine, Daddy," Nadira huffed.  
  
"Of course, master," Frax added.  
  
In bright flashes of light, Ransik, Nadira, Frax, and Gluto disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
2001...  
  
"So what can we do to stop him now?" Trip asked. They had gotten back to the Clock Tower and were trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"What about your bosses back in 3000?" Wes asked. "Can they us our own time warp thing?"  
  
"Hey," Trip said. "That just might work. Weren't they working on hand-held time devices? If they put one inside one of the Time Fliers..."  
  
"Circuit," Jen said. "Contact Captain Logan immediately!"  
  
"I'm on it!" Circuit replied.  
  
* * *  
  
1994...  
  
All was quiet in the Command Center. Zedd had sent down his monster of the day, and so now Zordon and Alpha 5 were resting.  
  
Suddenly, Zordon felt something. He didn't quite know what it was, but he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Alpha, I sense something wrong with the space-time continuum," Zordon said. "Please scan Lord Zedd's palace immediately."  
  
"Aye, yai, yai!" Alpha cried, making his way to the main console. "Right, Zordon! Scanning the Lunar Palace now!" He hit a few buttons, initiating the scan. After a few moments, the scan came up empty.  
  
"Zordon, the scan reveals nothing unusual going on in the Lunar Palace," Alpha reported.  
  
"Hmm, odd," Zordon said, puzzled. "Perhaps Zedd was not the cause. Alpha, scan Angel Grove, then work your way to the rest of the planet. We must find out what caused that disturbance in the continuum. If it is evil in nature, the results could be disasterous."  
  
"Aye, yai, yai! I'm initiating the Global Scanner now, Zordon!" Alpha said, pressing a few more buttons.  
  
* * *  
  
2001...  
  
"Rangers, this is Captain Logan. What's going on?"  
  
"Captain, Ransik has gone back in time again!" Jen reported.  
  
"What?!" Logan nearly shouted. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Sir, we discovered the location of the Cryo Prison and closed in to make an arrest, but before we could do anything, he time warped!" Jen explained.  
  
There was a pause, during which Logan's eyes closed in frustration.  
  
"Do you know where he went?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yes sir," she said. "He went back to the year nineteen ninety four."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"The year the original Power Rangers were fighting the forces of Lord Zedd," Logan stated.  
  
Jen nodded.  
  
"Sir, we don't have many options right now. Have you finished the construction of the hand-held time devices?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Logan said. "Why?"  
  
"I request to have one of them sent to us, in one of the Time Fliers, to use to pursue Ransik," she said.  
  
"Request granted," Logan said, seemingly reluctant. "We will be sending Time Flier 5 with the device inside immediately."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Jen said, then deactivated the viewscreen.  
  
* * *  
  
3000...  
  
Time Flier 5 came down the runway, and landed in front of the ready and waiting Time Gate. The Transwarp MegaZord marched towards the oversized jet, and held out its extended arm. Swinging rapidly, the Transwarp smashed its fist into the Time Flier's back end, sending it rocketing towards the Gate. The Flier soared through the energy, and disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
2001...  
  
"There it is!" Wes said as they exited the Clock Tower. Jen, morphed, leaped into Time Flier 5's cockpit, grabbed the time device, and jumped back out, sending her Zord back to the future. Jen landed next to the Rangers and demorphed. They gathered around the time device and Jen prepared to activate it.  
  
"I still don't see why I have to stay here!" Circuit complained as he fluttered over to the Rangers.  
  
"I told you why, Circuit," Trip said. "Someone has to stay here in case Captain Logan tries to contact us. Besides, the only thing we're taking is the Time Jet, and you have to watch over our equipment."  
  
"Great, I get to babysit a bunch of junk," Circuit huffed as he flew up into the Clock Tower.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Jen asked. She, as well as Lucas, Trip, and Katie, were in their Time Force uniforms, while Wes was in some street clothes. They waited as the time device counted down towards time warp.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Then let's go," Jen said, pressing a button on the time device. In a blast of timewarp energy, they disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
1994...  
  
"Yo, Tommy!" Jason called as he and Zack entered the Youth Center.  
  
The White Ranger looked up. "Hey, Jase, what's going on, man?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Not much," the Red Ranger said.  
  
"Still trying to recover from Zedd's latest freak," Zack said. Tommy and Kimberly chuckled.  
  
"Not so loud, bro," Jason said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Zack said.  
  
"So where're Billy and Trini?" Jason asked.  
  
"They're over at Billy's," Kimberly said. "Trini's helping him with one of his new inventions."  
  
"Another one?" Zack asked. "Doesn't he get tired?"  
  
The four of them burst into laughter at Zack's remark.  
  
"So what does this one do?" the Black Ranger asked once the giggles died down.  
  
"It's a big one," Tommy said. "Billy says it's supposed to be a time travel device."  
  
"Time travel?!" Jason and Zack chorused, shocked.  
  
"Yeah," Tommy said. "He said he was even gonna ask... some friends... for some help on the finishing touches," he said, motioning to his communicator when he said "friends," so as not to attract attention.  
  
"Man, I knew Billy was good, but a time device?" Zack said.  
  
Unbeknownst to them at the time, the Rangers were being watched...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, well, well. That irritating little Blue Ranger is creating a time device, eh?"  
  
Lord Zedd pumped his fist in excitment. He turned away from the balcony and walked down the stairs. "Ha! That device is exactly what I need to put an end to those Power Pinheads once and for all!"  
  
The creature clad in golden armor nodded his agreement. "Of course, my Lord," Goldar growled. "If you could travel through time, you could rule the Earth from its very creation!"  
  
"I wouldn't even have to go back that far, Goldar," Zedd said, walking up to his henchman. "If I could time travel, all I'd have to do is make sure the Ranger Rats aren't even born!"  
  
"And then you can rule the world unopposed!" Goldar said.  
  
"I can hardly wait!" Zedd said.  
  
The two villains began to laugh evilly. Suddenly, four bright flashes of light filled the Chamber of Command. Zedd and Goldar stopped laughing and turned to see what was going on.  
  
The flares died down and revealed Ransik and his crew.  
  
"Who dares to tresspass into the domain of Lord Zedd?!" Zedd demanded.  
  
Ransik took a step forward. "Lord Zedd, I am--"  
  
"Goldar, get rid of them!" Zedd commanded.  
  
"With pleasure, Evil Sire!" Goldar said. He marched over to the group of mutants and grabbed Ransik by his shoulder. "Come on, let's go," Goldar barked, tugging.  
  
With a growl, Ransik raised his right leg and lashed out, kicking Goldar in the gut. The simian beast went flying backwards several feet and crashed into the balcony stairs.  
  
Zedd summoned his silver Z-Staff and aimed it at Ransik, charging the 'Z' with lightning. "Leave now, and I won't destroy you!" Zedd roared.  
  
"Lord Zedd, I am here with a proposition for you," Ransik said.  
  
"I don't care! Now get out!" Zedd snapped.  
  
"Even if I can help you destroy the Power Rangers once and for all?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Zedd ceased the charging lightning, but kept his Staff aimed at Ransik.  
  
"Explain yourself. Now," Zedd demanded.  
  
"I have come from the future to help you destroy the Power Rangers," Ransik said. "I have brought my entire army of mutants to do so. I ask for nothing except that once we defeat the Rangers, I rule the Earth alongside you."  
  
Zedd absorbed this and considered it. After a few minutes, he lowered his Staff. "Well, Ransik, you've got yourself a deal."  
  
The two villains walked over to each other. Ransik held his hand out for Zedd to shake. As Zedd extended his hand, Ransik pulled his back briefly.  
  
"No backstabbing," he said. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Zedd nodded. "No backstabbing."  
  
The two villains shook hands, and a new alliance was formed.  
  
* * *  
  
In a warp of energy, the Timeforce Rangers appeared in front of the Clock Tower.  
  
"Did it work?" Wes asked.  
  
"Hurry, get inside," Jen ordered. Trip, Katie, and Lucas did so, but Wes said "Huh?"  
  
Jen grabbed him and pulled him inside.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Wes asked.  
  
"Wes, we might be in 1994, but we're still in Silver Hills. We can't have you running into your former self!"  
  
"And that would be bad why?" Wes asked.  
  
"It's bad enough that two Wes' are existing at the same time," Trip said. "But if they were to meet face-to-face it could be cataclysmic!"  
  
"Cataclysmic?" Wes asked skeptically. "Meaning what?"  
  
"You don't want to know," Lucas said.  
  
"For now, let's morph," Jen said. "Right," the others repsonded.  
  
"Time For... Time Force!"  
  
In a flash of light, they morphed. They left the Clock Tower and went into the streets. It was a fairly busy day, and alot people were out.  
  
"Look, mommy, it's the Power Rangers!" some little boy cried. "What are they doing in Silver Hills, mommy?"  
  
The Rangers turned to face the boy and his mother.  
  
When the mother looked up, she saw them. The uniforms weren't what she remebered seeing on the news. Something occured to her.  
  
Suddenly, she was shouting "Those aren't the Rangers! Those are evil clones!"  
  
Recalling what damage evil Rangers could do, she picked up her son and ran.  
  
Her shouts brought attention to the Rangers and everyone panicked upon hearing "Evil Clones." Everyone within a fifty foot radius ran screaming, leaving the area deserted.  
  
"Jeeze, I thought the Rangers were appreciated," Wes remarked.  
  
"But we're not the Rangers from this time period, remember?" Trip said. "They're used to the original Rangers. They've probably come to recognize any Rangers with different uniforms to be evil versions."  
  
"Great," Wes said sarcastically.  
  
Jen, meanwhile pulled out the Time Jet.  
  
"The Time Jet?" Katie asked. "What for?"  
  
"Ransik will probably head for Lord Zedd," Jen said. "And the current Rangers are located in Angel Grove. We need to get in touch with them as soon as we can."  
  
"Angel Grove?" Wes said. "Hey, a branch of BioLab is located there!"  
  
"Big surprise," Lucas muttered.  
  
The Time Jet expanded to its true size and the Rangers leapt aboard, and the Jet flew off into the stratosphere.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alpha, is the Global Scan finished yet?" Zordon asked. Alpha had initiated the scan nearly a half hour ago, and the results still hadn't come in.  
  
"It's almost done," the red and gold droid responded. Suddenly, a beep sounded, and a printout sheet emerged. "Global Scan completed, Zordon," Alpha said. He began reading the readout.  
  
"So, Alpha, what does the readout show?" Zordon asked.  
  
"Aye, yai, yai!" Alpha cried. "You were right, Zordon! A time warp opened up near the city of Silver Hills! And according to this, another time warp opened up just a few moments ago, right in the middle of Silver Hills!"  
  
"Two time warps in the same city, in the same hour?" Zordon thought aloud. "This does not bode well. Contact the Rangers right away, they must investigate this at once!"  
  
"You got it, Zordon!" Alpha said, pressing a button and sending a signal to the Rangers' communicators.  
  
* * *  
  
"They're lookin' good out there," Zack said. He and Kimberly were sitting at the Juice Bar, watching Tommy and Jason sparring out on the mats. The two of them were matched in skill, and the friendly fight was going back and forth.  
  
Suddenly, Kim and Zack heard an ever-familiar sound: Beep-Beep-BeepBeep-Beep-Beep.  
  
The pair glanced over at Tommy and Jason, who had also heard the call. They grabbed their towels and wiped the sweat off their faces as they walked over to the Juice Bar. The four of them made their way into the hallway. Making sure it was empty, Tommy raised his communicator.  
  
"Zordon, what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Rangers, I need you at the Command Center immediately," Zordon responded.  
  
"We're on our way," Tommy said.  
  
The four Rangers activated their communicators and hit their teleportation buttons. In four colored streaks of light, they disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
"What's wrong, Zordon?" Jason asked once all the Rangers were gathered at the Command Center.  
  
"Rangers, Alpha and I have been detecting large disturbances in the space-time continuum," Zordon explained.  
  
"The what?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"The time line," Billy told her. "The past, present, and future."  
  
"Exactly," Zordon said. "If Lord Zedd is behind these disturbances, there's no telling what could happen. I would like you to go investigate them immediately."  
  
"You got it, Zordon," Tommy said. "Where are they?"  
  
"The first was in the forest near the city of Silver Hills," Zordon said. "The second was directly in the middle of the same city."  
  
"Silver Hills?" Zack said. "I guess Zedd got tired of Angel Grove."  
  
"Here you are, Rangers," Alpha said, walking up with a strange, remote-like device in his hands. "This is a Time Tracker. It will help you locate the disturbance and detect what caused it." He handed it to Billy.  
  
"I guess we should check the first one out first," Tommy said. "Let's go, guys."  
  
Activating their communicators once again, they teleported away.  
  
* * *  
  
The six of them landed in the forest near Silver Hills.  
  
"Alright, Billy, what's the deal?" Tommy asked. Billy activated the Time Tracker, which began beeping faintly.  
  
"According to this, the disturbance is to the north east," he said.  
  
"Right, let's go," Tommy said. The Rangers started to make their way through the woods.  
  
* * *  
  
"Geez, how much longer?" Wes complained.   
  
"Quit your whining," Jen said. "We're almost there."  
  
There was silence before Wes asked "Just out of curiousity, why doesn't this thing have seats?"  
  
Jen groaned.  
  
* * *  
  
"Guys, we're coming up to the disturbance," Billy said. His eyes were glued to the little compass-screen on the Tracker, and it was beeping more rapidly than before. "We should see it any minute now."  
  
"I see it right now," Kimberly said.  
  
"Huh?" Billy said, and he looked up.  
  
There they saw the Cryo Prison.  
  
"Man oh man," Zack said. "What the heck is that thing?"  
  
"I have no idea," Billy said.  
  
"Let's go in for a closer look," Tommy said.  
  
"Is that a good idea?" Trini asked. "There's no telling what this thing is."  
  
"It's not any kind of creature, it's like a ship or something," Tommy said. "I think it'll be okay if we just look at it."  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Jason said.  
  
Billy deactivated the Time Tracker and put it into his pocket, and the six Rangers moved in.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ransik!" Frax called.  
  
"What is it?" the mutant snapped.  
  
The golden robot walked over to him. "Ransik, my sensors are picking up six human life forms approaching the Cryo Prison!"  
  
"It must be Zordon's Rangers," Ransik said.  
  
"I'll send Goldar and some Putties to get rid of them," Zedd announced.  
  
"No," Ransik said, raising his hand to stop Zedd. "We'll go. I want to get to know these Rangers."  
  
"Very well," Zedd said.  
  
In four bursts of light, Ransik and his crew disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dang, this thing's impossible," Tommy said. He and Jason had been trying to get the door open for the past few minutes, but it wouldn't even budge.  
  
"Hello, Rangers!" a voice shouted from behind.  
  
The Rangers whipped around instantly to see a group of four beings a few yards away.  
  
"And who are you?" Tommy demanded.  
  
"Of course, I haven't introduced myself, how rude," Ransik said. "I am Ransik. I'm here to destroy you."  
  
"I don't think so!" Tommy said, reaching behind his back. "Let's do it, guys! It's Morphing Time!"  
  
"TigerZord!"  
  
"Mastodon!"  
  
"Pterodactyl!"  
  
"Triceratops!"  
  
"Sabertooth Tiger!"  
  
"Tyrannosaurus!"  
  
In a bright flash of light, the power of the Morphin Grid engulfed the six teens, and their Ranger uniforms appeared on them. They each took a defensive stance.  
  
"Get ready to go back where you came from, Ransik!" Tommy said. "No one beats the Power Rangers!"  
  
"I think that is about to change," the mutant sneered. "Nadira?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy," she said. She sauntered past her father and flung nuts and bolts at the Rangers, and a large group of Cyclobots materialized, and quickly surrounded the Rangers.  
  
"Woah, what are these things?" Trini asked.  
  
"Those are my Cyclobots," Ransik said. "They are, as you'll soon find out, highly superior to Zedd's Putties. Cyclobots, destroy them all!!"  
  
The robotic creatures attacked upon hearing the command, raising their blade weapons. Tommy quickly pulled out Saba and blocked one of the bots' swords. Then he lashed out with a kick to the gut. But the Cyclobots' metal was harder than he thought it would be, and he ended up hurting his foot. Two Cyclobots attacked from behind, kicking Tommy in the back. He stumbled towards the first Cyclobot, who slashed Tommy across the chest with his sword. Sparks burst from Tommy's shield as he crashed to the ground.  
  
Jason slashed at several Cyclobots with his Power Sword, throwing sparks and creating large gashes in their chests. But suddenly three attacked at once, bringing their blades down on Jason simultaneously. Jason fell, sparking profusely from his chest and back.  
  
Kimberly and Trini were fighting side by side, Trini using her Power Daggers, Kimberly her Power Bow. Trini was doing decently with her Daggers, using them to excellent defense but not any offense. Likewise, Kimberly didn't really have any time to load her Bow with an arrow, and eventually had to put her Bow away and pull out her BladeBlaster in dagger mode. But a Cyclobot leaped up and punched both Rangers in the chest, knocking them apart and allowing other Cyclobots to attack.  
  
Zack managed to defeat a few Cyclobots with his Power Axe. Then he shifted his weapon to Cannon Mode and fired a few blasts at the robotic drones. The third one he shot at used its sword to reflect the blast, which struck Zack and sent him careening to the ground in a burst of sparks.  
  
Billy fought back as best as he could, but even using his Power Lance, he couldn't do any major damage to the Cyclobots. Two attacked him simultaneously, slashing his chest and back, and Billy collapsed.  
  
The Rangers regrouped to strategize, but the Cyclobots quickly surrounded them again and levelled their blades at them. Bullets rapidly shot out of the blades' tips, striking the Rangers from all directions. Hit by such force, the Rangers exploded with sparks and collapsed to the ground in a smoking heap. The Rangers suddenly began crackling with blue electricity, and their suits disappeared, leaving them back in their street clothes.  
  
The Cyclobots moved in and raised their swords, and prepared to bring them down on the Rangers' heads, but Ransik called out "Cyclobots, stop! They've had enough for now."  
  
Laughing, Ransik turned and teleported away in his usual fashion. Nadira, Gluto, and Frax laughed at the weakened Rangers, then teleported after Ransik. The Cyclobots followed suit.  
  
"Aw, man, am I sore," Zack huffed.  
  
"We need to get back to the Command Center," Tommy said. Hitting their communicators, the Rangers teleported back to their headquarters in six streaks of light.  
  
A few moments later, a white bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck the Cryo Prison. A warp enveloped it, and it was teleported to the moon.  
  
* * *  
  
"Aye, yai, yai! Rangers, are you alright?!" Alpha cried once the Rangers materialized in the Command Center.  
  
"Yeah, we'll live," Jason said.  
  
"Zordon, were you watching that?" Kimberly asked.  
  
When Zordon nodded, Tommy asked "Who was that guy?"  
  
"I am sorry to say I have no idea," Zordon said. "I have never heard of Ransik before in my entire life."  
  
Suddenly, the alarms blared.  
  
"Aye, yai, yai!" Alpha cried. "Now what?!"  
  
"Rangers," Zordon said. "Behold the Viewing Globe."  
  
The Rangers turned to the large crystal ball, which quickly activated. It showed the Angel Grove business district, under attack by Goldar, Nadira, and Gluto.  
  
"Oh man," Jason said. "Ransik and Zedd are working together?"  
  
"We shouldn't really be surprised," Billy said.  
  
"Rangers, you must defend the city!" Zordon said. "May the Power protect you."  
  
"It's Morphing Time!!" Tommy shouted.  
  
"TigerZord!"  
  
"Mastodon!"  
  
"Pterodactyl!"  
  
"Triceratops!"  
  
"Sabertooth Tiger!"  
  
"Tyrannosaurus!"  
  
In a flash, they were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is so fun!" Nadira cried as they neared the Angel Grove National Bank. She failed to notice the six beams of light touch down a few meters behind her.  
  
"Stop right there!" Tommy shouted.  
  
The three villains turned to face the Rangers.  
  
"You again?" Nadira asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"  
  
"These Rangers never learn!" Goldar sneered, waving his sword around.  
  
"You are going down, witch!" Kimberly said, pointing at Nadira.  
  
"Let's go!" Tommy shouted. The six Rangers charged, and the fight was on.  
  
Tommy and Kimberly took on Nadira, Jason and Zack fought Gluto, and Billy and Trini were challenged by Goldar.  
  
Nadira kicked at Kim, who blocked the blow. But Nadira quickly lashed out with her other leg, catching Kim in the gut and sending the Pink Ranger flying back. Nadira turned and attacked Tommy, leaping up and kicking at his head. He blocked the blow with his arm and Nadira flipped back, landing on her feet.  
  
"You're good," Nadira said. "But I'm better." She raised her right hand and her fingernails grew.  
  
"Two can play at that game," Tommy said, unsheathing Saba. Kimberly summersaulted over Nadira's head, and landed next to Tommy.  
  
"Make that three!" she said, pulling out her Power Bow.  
  
Jason slashed horizontally at Gluto with his Power Sword, who ducked the attack. Zack lashed out with a kick, striking Gluto in the chest.  
  
"Woah!" the mutant cried as he stumbled back.  
  
Jason leapt up and swung his sword hard, slashing Gluto across the chest, throwing sparks.  
  
"That's it!" Gluto said. "Time to get airborne!"  
  
Gluto bent over and a rather unpleasant sound was heard.  
  
"Did he just--" Zack started, but Gluto was soon flying past him, slashing the two Ranges with his fists as he went. He turned around and began to fly at them again, but this time they pulled out their BladeBlasters and fired lasers at Gluto, striking him and sending him flying backwards, smashing into a car.  
  
Goldar swung his sword down, but Billy blocked it by crossing his Power Lances. The two pressed against each other, trying to get the other to fall.  
  
"Billy, look out!"  
  
Billy quickly rolled out of the way as Trini soared through the air and smashed both her feet into Goldar's chest, knocking the armor-plated simian onto his back. Goldar quickly rose and fired a orange flame bolt from his sword, blasting the two Rangers. They rolled onto the ground, then rose and jumped towards Goldar, preparing to punch him. But Goldar dropped his sword and grabbed their fists as they neared him. Using this leverage, he forced them to the ground. But they quickly lashed out with kicks, sweeping Goldar's feet out from under him, falling onto the pavement face-first.  
  
Nadira's fingernails clashed against Saba's blade, throwing sparks. Nadira lashed out with a kick to Tommy's gut, knocking him back. She summersaulted backwards, and Kimberly leaped forward and fired an arrow from her Bow. Nadira used her nails to deflect it. Goldar and Gluto joined Nadira as the Rangers regrouped.  
  
"You'll never beat my Dad," Nadira said.  
  
"Or Lord Zedd!" Goldar added.  
  
"Oh yes we will!" Tommy said. "Rangers, let's---"  
  
"Rangers, attack!!"  
  
Everyone turned to the new voice.  
  
The next thing they knew a Pink Ranger was shooting towards the villains, kicking Nadira, then Gluto, then Goldar. The three evil beings crashed to the ground as the Pink Ranger landed on her feet. Four other Rangers, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow leaped through the air and landed next to the Pink one.  
  
The villains rose.  
  
"YOU?!?!" Nadira shrieked. "What are YOU doing here?!!"  
  
"We've come to take you down, Nadira!" Jen shouted, flashing her badge. "Once and for all!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Goldar said, taking a step forward. Nadira whacked him in the chest, stopping him.  
  
"Let's go!" she snapped.  
  
Goldar turned to sneer at her as she turned and teleported away. Gluto and Goldar soon followed.  
  
"Who are they?" Trini wondered.  
  
"There they are," Jen said. "Let's go." The Timeforce Rangers turned and walked over to their predecesors, who were still staring at them in shock.  
  
"Rangers?" Jen asked.  
  
"Who's asking?" Tommy responded.  
  
"We mean you no harm," Jen said. "But we need to speak with you, and Zordon, immediately."  
  
"How do you know Zordon?" Billy asked.  
  
"Please," Jen said. "We'll explain as soon as we get to your base."  
  
Tommy activated his communicator. "Zordon, this is Tommy."  
  
"I read you, Tommy," Zordon said. "I am aware of the situation."  
  
"What do you think?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Let me speak with the leader," Zordon said.  
  
"Right," Tommy said, walking up to Jen, who seemed to be in charge. He raised his arm to her so she could speak into his communicator.  
  
"Pink Ranger," Zordon said. "We will allow you to come to the Command Center, however we will place you in a force field until we can see you mean us no harm."  
  
"Understood," Jen said into Tommy's communicator. He backed up and lowered his arm.  
  
"Let's go, guys," Tommy said. The Power Rangers hit their Morphers and teleported to the Command Center. A split second later, the Timeforce Rangers were engulfed in respectively Ranger-colored energy, and teleported away.  
  
* * *  
  
The Rangers rematerialized in the Command Center. They saw a stasis field that Alpha had already generated. The Timeforce Rangers teleported down through the roof, and directly into the stasis field.  
  
The Timeforce Rangers looked around the Command Center, muttering impressedly.  
  
"Alright guys," Jen said. "Power Down!" They raised their arms and struck their ChronoMorphers, and their uniforms dissolved in a flash of light.  
  
The Power Rangers decided to follow suit and hit their Morphers, demorphing.  
  
"So..." Tommy said. "Who are you?"  
  
"We are the Timeforce Rangers," Jen told him "These are Wes, Trip, Lucas, and Katie. I am Jen, their leader. We've come from the year two-thousand and one in pursuit of a mutant criminal mastermind named Ransik."  
  
"Yeah, we've had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting him already," Tommy said.  
  
"As you saw, Ransik has apparently joined forces with your Lord Zedd," Jen explained. "We have come after him to arrest him and take him back to our prison in the year three thousand."  
  
"Three thousand?" Jason asked. "I thought you said you were came from two thousand one."  
  
"Trip, Katie, Lucas, and I are from the year three thousand," Jen explained. "Ransik is as well, before he escaped to two thousand one. We followed him there. We met Wes and became the Timeforce Rangers to stop him. We've been fighting him, and Ransik decided to go even further in time than before, to this year."  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"I think she's telling the truth, Zordon," Tommy said. The other Rangers nodded their agreement.  
  
"As do I," Zordon said. "Alpha, please deactivate the force field."  
  
"Right, Zordon!" Alpha replied, hitting a few buttons on the console. The field disappeared in a flash of white.  
  
"So now, Jen," Tommy said. "What can we do to help?"  
  
* * *  
  
"WHAT??!!"  
  
Ransik's scream echoed throughout the entire Lunar Palace. "The Timeforce Rangers are here?! That's impossible!!"  
  
Lord Zedd walked up to the mutant. "So what, now YOUR Rangers are here as well? Just perfect."  
  
"Nevertheless, they ARE here, master," Frax said. "And frankly, I expected this to happen. Thus, I came prepared."  
  
Ransik and Zedd turned to the golden robot.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ransik demanded.  
  
Frax cleared his throat before saying, "I have nearly completed the Chrono Cannon. It is a large blaster which fires a beam of time-warp energy. If we shoot the Timeforce Rangers with it, we can send them back to 2001."  
  
"Excellent, Frax," Ransik said. "I knew you were good for something. How long until it's complete?"  
  
"A couple of hours, Ransik," Frax said.  
  
Zedd walked up. "Get Finster to help you," he told him. "That should speed things up."  
  
"Yes, Lord Zedd," Frax said, briefly bowing. He turned and walked towards Finster's laboratory.  
  
Ransik walked over to the balcony and stared out at the Earth.  
  
"You followed me again, Rangers," he sneered. "But no matter what year you're in, you WILL be destroyed!"  
  
Zedd walked up to the base of the stairs and looked up at Ransik. "So, Ransik. What's your plan on destroying the current Power Rangers?"  
  
Ransik turned to look at Zedd and said, "As I said before, I have a legion of mutant criminals at my disposal. But the most evil, the most powerful, the very worst ones of all are in the X-Vault. I shall resurrect the greatest X-Vault mutant of all and unleash it upon the Power Rangers."  
  
Zedd, who didn't have his Staff with him at the time, crossed his arms.  
  
"And what's that supposed to do?" he asked. "I don't know if it's occoured to you, Ransik, but the Power Rangers are rather skilled in destroying monsters!" he snapped, clenching his fist.  
  
"These are no mere monsters, Zedd," Ransik said. "These are some of the most lethal creatures in exsistance."  
  
Lord Zedd turned away from Ransik and walked back to his throne. Sitting down, he growled, "They had better be."  
  
* * *  
  
"The Chrono Cannon is nearly complete," Frax said as Finster looked over his creation. "I just need to add a few finishing touches on the time circuits."  
  
"Ah, well this should be relatively easy to finish," Finster said. "I should have a few things that could help with this."  
  
"Excellent," Frax said.  
  
* * *  
  
In a flash of light, Ransik and Zedd materialized in the Cryo Prison.  
  
"Hmm, nice place," Zedd remarked, looking around. "Where's the X-Vault?"  
  
"Over here," Ransik said, walking over to a huge vault door. A small codepad was next to the door. Ransik entered the code, and all the buttons lit up. The door opened, and mist came out. Ransik and Zedd walked into the Vault.  
  
"Ah, here we are..." Ransik said. He unlocked a compartment and pulled out a cryo-capsule. "Here, Lord Zedd, is the greatest mutant under my command!"  
  
They exited the X-Vault and Ransik set the capsule into the Regeneration Chamber. Ransik walked over to the console and activated the Chamber, and light flashed from within. The Chamber opened, and out from the mist walked out a hideous beast.  
  
It was almost eight feet tall, and its slimey skin was a sickly purple with dark green highlights. Three curved spikes jutted out of each of its shoulders, and its arms were rather long and muscular. Poking out of its wrists were bone-like spikes. It had massive, dragon-like wings spread out of its back. Its legs were muscular, and its feet were like those of a velociraptor, with a large curved claw jutting outward. A slithering, snake-like tail swished back and forth behind him. Its eyes glowed an eery red, and large tusks jutted from it's lower jaw. Curved spikes were where the ears should be, and similar silver spikes ran down the back of its head, neck, back, and tail. A large, rhino-like horn was atop its snout. The creature laughed in a demonic, disturbing voice as it approached Ransik and Lord Zedd.  
  
Ransik laughed with glee as he saw the creature. He addressed the beast.  
  
"And now, Destructicon, you shall follow my every command! With your unbeatable strength, you shall destroy the Power Rangers!!"  
  
The monster laughed, and bowed in response.  
  
"Yes, Master!" it growled  
  
"He looks good, Ransik," Zedd said, walking up next to his partner. "Let's just hope he gets the job done."  
  
"Oh, he will, Zedd," Ransik assured him. "He will."  
  
With that, the three evil beings teleported back to the Lunar Palace.  
  
* * *  
  
"Argh, it's been hours now!" Wes huffed. "What are they waiting for?"  
  
"Perhaps we should go to the Lunar Palace," Trip suggested.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah," Zack. "Go to Zedd's palace? No offense, but are you crazy?! That's suicide!"  
  
"Yes," Zordon said. "It's very risky."  
  
"Besides, Power Rangers aren't supposed to escalate a battle," Tommy said.  
  
"Says who?" Jen asked.  
  
"It's one of the Rules of a Power Ranger," Tommy said. "You never make a battle worse than it is, or make one where there isn't one."  
  
"No offense, Tommy," Jen said. "But those are YOUR rules. Not ours. We're not like other Power Rangers. We don't have special rules. We just do what we can to bring criminals like Ransik to justice. As for sneaking into the Lunar Palace, I think it's a good idea. We would catch them off guard, and they wouldn't have a chance to react properly."  
  
For a few moments, everyone was quiet.  
  
Then Zordon said "If that is how you feel, Jen, then we cannot stop you. You and your Rangers are not under my command, so all I can do is wish you good luck. Alpha, prepare to teleport the Timeforce Rangers to the moon."  
  
"Right, Zordon," Alpha said, walking over to the teleportation console.  
  
"Thank you, Zordon," Jen said. The Timeforce Rangers regrouped, preparing to morph.  
  
Tommy stepped forward. "Wait a second. You guys don't really know your way around there. We've been there before. Besides, Rangers have to look out for each other, right guys?"  
  
Tommy turned to his teammates, who responded with a collective "Right!"  
  
Jen smiled. "Thanks, Tommy."  
  
The two teams stood next to each other. Tommy, Jason, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, and Trini reached behind their backs. Jen, Wes, Trip, Katie, and Lucas raised their arms.  
  
"Let's do it!" Tommy and Jen shouted simultaneously.  
  
"It's Morphin' Time!!"  
  
"Time For Time Force!!"  
  
In a flash, they were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow, Daddy," Nadira said, looking over Destructicon. "He's impressive."  
  
"Yeah..." Gluto said.  
  
"He shall be the one to destroy the Rangers once and for all," Ransik said.  
  
"You hope," Zedd muttered under his breath.   
  
* * *  
  
Unbeknownst to either villain, eleven teleportation beams rocketed towards the Lunar Palace, materializing into eleven Rangers. They looked around, they had landed in some hallway, which Tommy gathered must've been directly below the Chamber of Command.  
  
"Now, be careful, everyone," Tommy said. "If we're caught, there's no telling what could happen."  
  
"So, what are you guys actually trying to do?" Jason asked.  
  
"We're going to arrest Ransik," Jen said. "We're going to send him back to where he belongs."  
  
* * *  
  
The villains were enjoying themselves watching Destructicon work out, fighting a group of Cyclobots. Zedd, Ransik, Nadira, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, and Gluto were cheering on for the monster as he tore through the drones. Zedd laughed as Destructicon ripped a Cyclobot's head off, then stopped suddenly. He raised his hand to his forehead.  
  
"What is it?" Ransik asked.  
  
"I sense something... it's those wretched Rangers!" Zedd sneered. "They're here, in the Palace!!"  
  
"What?!" everyone but Zedd and Ransik cried.  
  
"Uh-oh," Baboo said.  
  
"Let me take care of them, Evil One," Goldar said eagerly  
  
"Silence, fool," Zedd snapped. "It's not just our Rangers, but the Timeforce Rangers as well! You can barely handle five, let alone eleven!"  
  
Goldar growled in embarassment and muttered a barely audible "Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Odd, though," Zedd said. "Usually Zordon wouldn't allow the Rangers to do something like come up to the Palace."  
  
"The Timeforce Rangers are not bound by Zordon," Ransik said. "And your Rangers wouldn't let them come up here by themselves."  
  
"What are ya gonna do, Lord Zedd?" Squatt asked.  
  
It was Ransik who answered. "Let the Rangers come here," he said. "Then we'll let Destructicon at them."  
  
"Good," Zedd said. "They'll regret tresspassing on my property!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright, guys, we're coming up onto the Chamber of Command," Tommy said. "Zedd never leaves it. Chances are that's where Ransik and their henchmen are, too."  
  
They turned around a corner, and passed through a huge arched doorway, entering the Chamber. They saw Zedd and Ransik up on the balcony, looking at Earth. They looked around the room, and saw that Nadira, Goldar, and everyone else was gone.  
  
""Make your move," Tommy said to Jen.  
  
"Right," she said. She turned to the other Timeforce Rangers and said, "Let's go!"  
  
The eleven of them raced over to the balcony, with the Timeforce Rangers in a line in front of their predecessors. Jen whipped out her badge and held it out, shouting "Ransik!"  
  
The two evil masterminds turned around to face the group of Rangers.  
  
"In the name of Time Force," she shouted. "I place you under arrest!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Ransik cried mockingly. "Please, Pink Ranger. Please don't place us under arrest!"  
  
"I ain't going to the slammer, coppa!" Zedd cracked.  
  
"We're taking you down!" Jen said.  
  
"But we have a friend that thinks otherwise, Pinkie," Zedd said.  
  
"Huh?" Jen said.  
  
Suddenly, a hulking form dropped from the ceiling to the ground. The sound caused all the Rangers to whip around. Destructicon rose to his full hight, towering over even Tommy.  
  
"Hello, Rangers..." it growled. "Prepare to meet your maker!"  
  
Opening his mouth, Destructicon unleashed a flurry of blue lightning bolts, striking each Ranger and sending them crashing to the ground in a burst of sparks. The Rangers crashed onto the balcony, which Zedd and Ransik had already left.  
  
"Cease!" Ransik commanded, and Destructicon immediately backed off. Suddenly, Ransik and Zedd appeared between Destructicon and the Rangers, cornering them on the balcony.  
  
Out of nowhere, a bone burst out of Ransik's back. He pulled it all the way out, revealing a sword.. Zedd summoned his Z-Staff in a bolt of lightning.  
  
"Well, it's been fun and all, Rangers," Zedd said. "But you've overstayed your welcome as it is!" Levelling their weapons at the Rangers, Zedd and Ransik unleashed powerful blasts of energy, engulfing the Rangers in flame and sending them flying off the balcony.  
  
* * *  
  
As they fell, their charred suits began crackling with energy.  
  
"We're powering down!!" Katie screamed.  
  
"Not good!!" Billy cried. The gap between them and ground became smaller and smaller.  
  
Fortunately, before they could demorph or smash into the ground, they disappeared in eleven beams of light.  
  
* * *  
  
"Masters," Destructicon spoke up. "Why did you make me stop? I thought you unfroze me in order to destroy the Power Rangers!"  
  
"This was only round one," Zedd said. "First we're going to send the Timeforce Rangers back to the future, and then we'll let you tear into those Morphin Morons and anihilate them!"  
  
Just then, Frax and Finster entered the Chamber of Command.  
  
"Lord Zedd, Ransik, we have good news," Finster said.  
  
"What?" Ransik snapped.  
  
Frax answered him. "The Chrono Cannon is ready."  
  
* * *  
  
"Aye, yai, yai," Alpha said. "Is everybody alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Jen said. "I think so," Tommy added.  
  
"I don't really want to say this," Zack said. "But I told you so."  
  
"Oh, shut up," the other Rangers said nearly simultaneously.  
  
Just then, the alarms blared.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Wes said. "Now what?"  
  
"Rangers, behold the Viewing Globe," Zordon instructed. They all did so, and saw what the problem was. Frax had some large, golden cannon in Angel Grove. Squatt and Baboo were with him.  
  
"Man, look at that cannon," Lucas said. "That could do some serious damage."  
  
The Rangers sighed again, frustrated they didn't have a moment to rest.  
  
"Let's do it!" Tommy and Jen shouted simultaneously.  
  
"It's Morphin' Time!"  
  
"Time For Time Force!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, are ya sure this thing is gonna work?" Squatt asked. "Cause if it doesn't..."  
  
"Of course it's going to work, you lamebrain!" Frax snapped. "Now shut up and let me concentrate!"  
  
"Hey, hey Frax, look!" Baboo said, pointing to the sky. "They're heeeeere!"  
  
In eleven streams of light, the Rangers materialized a few yards away from the Chrono Cannon.  
  
"Hey Frax!" Wes shouted. "Go back to Ransik, and take that cannon of yours with you!"  
  
"I think not, Red Ranger," Frax said, chuckling. "In fact, I have a little surprise for you!" However, he still needed a few minutes to aim the cannon. "Uhm, Putties, destroy them!"  
  
A large group of Putties appeared at his command, and attacked the Rangers.  
  
"Aim for the Z on their chests!" Tommy said just as the Putties reached them.  
  
"Right!" the Timeforce Rangers responded.  
  
"This is your big surprise, Frax?!" Katie said as he shattered a Putty. "You must be losing your touch!"  
  
"And soon we're going to lose you," Frax muttered to himself. He fiddled with a joystick, aiming the Chrono Cannon towards the Timeforce Rangers. On the top of the joystick was the firing button. Aiming complete, Frax said "Say bye-bye, Rangers."  
  
He prepared to press the fire button, when Baboo smacked him on the back and said "Good luck!"  
  
The blow was enough to startle Frax, who bumped the joystick just as he fired. The Chrono Cannon moved towards the Morphin Rangers.  
  
"Look out!" Kimberly cried as the Cannon pointed towards them. Unfortunately, her warning came to late. A wave-like distortion ray spewed from the cannon's mouth. It enveloped the Morphin Rangers, and in a warp of energy, they disappeared.  
  
"Tommy!" Jen called out.  
  
"Aw, man!" Wes cried. Shattering the last Putty, he marched towards Frax. "Where'd they go?!" he demanded as he and the others neared the robot.  
  
"Shoot 'em!" Squatt squealed.  
  
"I can't," Frax snapped. "I only had enough power for one shot."  
  
The Timeforce Rangers got right up in Frax' face.  
  
"Where'd you send them, Frax?!" Jen barked.  
  
"Uhm, let's just say that they've taken a trip... through time!"  
  
Without another word, Frax, Squatt, Baboo, and the Chrono Cannon disappeared in a blast of energy.  
  
"Oh, no!" Jen cried.  
  
"Now what are we gonna do?" Katie asked.  
  
"We need to get back to the Command Center," Jen said. "Zordon and Alpha can probably find them."  
  
"I think not!" a voice growled from behind them. The Rangers whipped around to see Destructicon.  
  
"Oh man, not you again!" Wes said.  
  
"Of course," Destructicon roared. "Ransik and Lord Zedd said I could finally crush you, and I'm gonna do just that!" Destructicon charged the Rangers.  
  
"Fire!" Jen shouted. The Rangers whipped out their ChronoBlasters and fired blast after blast at Destructicon, but the beams bounced right off him.  
  
He ran past the Rangers, slashing at them with his claws. He turned around and unleashed a flurry of lightning from his mouth. The Rangers' chests exploded with sparks.  
  
"We're going to take you down, Destructicon!" Jen cried.  
  
"Y'know something, Pink Ranger?" the mutant growled. "You're just not getting the POINT!"  
  
Suddenly, spikes shot out of the ground, striking each Ranger from all directions. After the spikes had disappeared, Destructicon glowed with firey energy, and teleported around rapidly, charring the Rangers with his firey aura. He landed in front of Jen and lashed out with a kick that sent her sprawling. Then he unleashed another blast of lightning into them, and in a burst of energy, they demorphed and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Hahahaha!" Destructicon laughed maniacally. "Finally, the end of the pitiful Timeforce Rangers!" The spike sticking out of his right wrist extended, until it was the length of a sword. He prepared to bring it down on Jen's head, and she braced herself. He raised his arm and brought it down hard. At the last moment, Jen rolled away, and Destructicon smashed his spike-sword into the pavement, breaking it off in a burst of sparks.  
  
"Aaaahh!" Destructicon screamed in agony, grabbing the stump of his spike. "Ooh, the pain, the pain!" He turned to the Rangers, his eyes glowing with fury. "You're going to pay for that dearly, Rangers!!"  
  
"Not today," Jen said. With that, they were teleported away.  
  
* * *  
  
2001...  
  
In a warp of energy, the Rangers reappeared. They had been demorphed in the blast.  
  
"Woah," Trini said. "That was too weird."  
  
"So what just happened?" Jason asked.  
  
"Oh no!" Tommy cried. "The Timeforce Rangers are gone!"  
  
"Frax's cannon must've done it," Billy said.  
  
"But there doesn't seem to be any damage anywhere," Kimberly said.  
  
"Let's just get to the Command Center," Tommy said. "Zordon probably knows what happened."  
  
They hit their comunicators, but nothing happened.  
  
"What the...?" Zack said. They tried again, but got the same result.  
  
"Why aren't we teleporting?" Trini asked.  
  
"Zordon, Alpha, come in," Billy said into his communicator. Nothing but static.  
  
"We need to get to the Command Center, and fast," Tommy said.  
  
"But how?" Kimberly asked. "Teleportation was really the only way, ever since Billy dismantled the Radbug."  
  
"Good move, Billy-man," Zack joked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Billy said. "Okay, so the communicators aren't working for some reason... let's get to my house. Remember when I made contact with Alpha on my computer during the Green Crystal fiasco?"  
  
"That's right," Jason said. "Let's go!"  
  
* * *   
  
1994...  
  
"WHAT?!!" Ransik screamed, firing an energy blast at Frax, who barely managed to dodge it. "You sent the MORPHIN Rangers back?!"  
  
"Y-y-yes, R-ransik," Frax stuttered.  
  
"Why, you miserable machine..." Ransik started, but Zedd held him back.  
  
"Calm down, Ransik!" Zedd said. "The point was to get rid of a Ranger team, and he succeeded. Who cares which team it is? In fact, it works out better this way. If we had sent the Timeforce Rangers back, we'd have to deal with six Rangers! Now we only have to worry about five!"  
  
Ranisk lowered his arm, glaring at both Zedd and Frax. "I suppose you're right."  
  
* * *  
  
"Aye, yai, yai, yai, yai!" Alpha cried as he tried to locate the Morphin Rangers. "This is terrible! Just terrible!"  
  
"And that's all he said?" Zordon asked.  
  
"Yes," Jen said. "All he said was that they took a trip through time."  
  
"Hmm..." Zordon mused. "Alpha, advance the Time Scanner to 2001."  
  
"2001?" Katie asked. "Why there?"  
  
"Behold the Viewing Globe," Zordon instructed. The five of them turned and faced the large crystal ball.  
  
On the Viewing Globe, the battle they just left appeared. Frax aimed the Chrono Cannon at the Timeforce Rangers, but thanks to Baboo, it ended up pointing at the Morphin Rangers.  
  
"So?" Wes asked.  
  
"Don't you see?" Zordon said. "Frax was trying to hit you. It was most likely to send you back to 2001, where you came from."  
  
"Aye, yai, yai!" Alpha cried suddenly. "You were right, Zordon! The Rangers are in 2001!"  
  
"Great!" Wes said. "Now that we know where they are---"  
  
"There's just one problem," Zordon said. "We don't have time travel capability."  
  
"You're kidding me?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Zordon said. "We'll be able to make contact with the Rangers, but we have no way of bringing them back."  
  
"And our time device only has one trip left on it," Jen said.  
  
"There's gotta be something we can do," Katie said.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's been long enough," Zedd said. "Go now, Destructicon! Return to Angel Grove and attack the city!"  
  
* * *  
  
2001...  
  
The six Rangers were standing in front of Billy's house. What they saw shocked them all, especially Billy. A sign in the middle of the front lawn.  
  
The sign read: "FOR SALE."  
  
Not only that, but the house seemed in terrible shape, as if no one had lived in it for a long time.  
  
"What the hell?" Billy said, swearing for one of the few times in his life.  
  
He went up to the door, and knocked, but there was no response. Not that he was surprised. He went over to the garage, and found that it was unlocked. He opened the garage door, and found that the garage was completely empty. All his lab equipment was gone.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Billy cried. "And where are Mom and Dad?"  
  
They turned when they heard footsteps. Someone was jogging by the house.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am!" Billy called out to her. She stopped and turned to look at him as he walked up to her. "This may seem like an odd question, but what happened to this house?"  
  
"It looks like it's for sale, to me."  
  
"Hehe, I know that," Billy said. "But I meant like, WHY is it up for sale? What happened to the people that lived there?"  
  
"Oh, the Cranstons?" she asked. When Billy nodded, she said "They moved out about a year ago. I still can't believe no one has bought this house yet."  
  
Upon seeing the shocked look on Billy's face, she asked "Are you alright, young man?"  
  
"Uh... yeah," he said. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," she said, and she continued her jog.  
  
Billy walked back to the others, a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong, Billy?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"She said nobody has lived here for a year," he told them.  
  
"What?" Zack said. "That can't be right."  
  
"I know," Billy said. "But why would---" He trailed off.  
  
"What is it?" Jason asked.  
  
"Something just occured to me," Billy said. He ran next door and grabbed the newspaper on the lawn. He read the date, confirming his suspicions.  
  
They were in the year 2001.  
  
* * *  
  
1994...  
  
"Aye, yai, yai..." Alpha muttered as he worked the controls.  
  
"Are you having any luck, Alpha?" Zordon asked.  
  
"Very little," the droid said. "I'm having difficulty locking the Rangers down for communication. Trip, I could use your help here!"  
  
"Right," the green-haired Xybrian said. He walked over to the main console.  
  
Suddenly, the alarms blared. The Rangers jumped to attention. "What's going on?" Jen asked.  
  
"Aye, yai, yai!" Alpha cried. "It's Destructicon! He's returned to Angel Grove!!"  
  
"Let's go!" Jen cried.  
  
"But Alpha needs my help!" Trip said. Jen paused for a minute.  
  
"Join us as soon as your done!" she said.  
  
"Right!" Trip said, nodding.  
  
Jen, Wes, Lucas, and Katie stood in the middle of the consoles.  
  
"Time For... Time Force!" they shouted. In four blasts of light, they were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
2001...  
  
The Rangers had gathered inside Billy's barren garage and shut the door. They were trying to come up with a plan.  
  
"Okay, so we're in 2001," Tommy said. "And we can't contact Zordon and Alpha for whatever reason. So what do we do?"  
  
"I wish I knew," Billy said. "I can't think of anything."  
  
Suddenly, a large flash on the other side of the garage caught their attention. A large, warp appeared. The warp took the shape of a circle, which was floating in the air. The warp began to show something...  
  
"Alpha?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"Rangers! Is that you?" Alpha said. "I'm getting a lot of static on my end."  
  
"We can see you fine, Alpha!" Jason said. "How do we get back to 1994?!"  
  
"I'm sorry to say I have no idea!" Alpha admitted. "I was lucky to contact you!"  
  
"The Command Center has no time travel systems," Billy told the others glumly. "We're gonna have to... HEY!!"  
  
Billy's outburst caused the other Rangers to jump back.  
  
"What, what is it?" Trini asked.  
  
"My time devices!" Billy exclaimed.  
  
"Of course!" they chorused.  
  
"Alpha, can you teleport my time devices to the Command Center?" Billy asked.  
  
"Aye, yai, yai, of course I can!" Alpha said. "Just give me a few minutes..."  
  
* * *  
  
1994...  
  
Sparks flew as Jen crashed head-first into a firehydrant.  
  
"Harharhar!" Destructicon cackled. "That's what you get, Pink Ranger! Huh?!" The monster turned to see Wes leap towards him.  
  
"Time Strike!" Wes shouted. The slicing sabers blasted Destructicon, but had little effect. As soon as Wes landed, the beast thrust his fists forward. They struck Wes hard in the gut, and sent him flying backwards in a burst of sparks.  
  
Lucas and Katie attacked simultaneously, but Destructicon preformed his teleportation attack again, sending them both crashing to the ground in an explosion of sparks.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright," Alpha said, pressing the final few buttons. "Teleporting the time devices now, Zordon. Trip, get ready."  
  
"Right," he replied.  
  
Alpha and Trip got into the middle of the room and held their hands out. In two flashes of white, the large twin devices appeared, one in Alpha's hands, one in Trip's. They looked like Billy's old Molecular Decoders.  
  
"Wow," Trip said, looking them over. "These are amazing. He must've been working on these for a long time."  
  
"Alpha, Trip, you must hurry and finish these," Zordon said. "The Timeforce Rangers are being badly beaten by Destructicon."  
  
The two turned to face the Viewing Globe. The four Rangers collapsed to the ground as a massive explosion engulfed them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Excellent," Lord Zedd as he watched the fight through his visor's beams. "Soon those Rangers shall be destroyed. Then I, and only I, shall rule this planet."  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Ransik overheard his declaration. "We shall see, Zedd," he growled. "We shall see."  
  
* * *  
  
"How's it going, guys?" Trini asked through the Viewing Globe.  
  
"I think we're almost done," Trip said. "Right, Alpha?"  
  
"Oh, I think so," Alpha responded. "Just a few more adjustments and... there, that should do it!"  
  
"But how do we get them back?" Trip asked.  
  
"What the devices need is a power source," Billy told them.  
  
"Allow me," Zordon said. From his eyes shot white energy bolts. Each bolt hit a device, and they suddenly came to life. Various lights came on, and a mechanical whirring was heard.  
  
"You did it, Zordon!" Alpha cried.  
  
Suddenly, a beam shot from the top of the device Alpha was holding. Another beam shot from the one in Trip's hands. The beams collided, and formed a small warp of energy. The warp grew and grew, until it got nearly six feet in height.  
  
In a large flash of white, six humanoid forms appeared. The energy eventually died down, and revealed...  
  
"Rangers!" Alpha cried.  
  
"Alright, we're back!" Tommy said.  
  
"Morphinomenal!" Zack cried.  
  
"Rangers, I am afraid we have no time for celebrations," Zordon said. "Behold the Viewing Globe!"  
  
The scene on the Globe switched from Billy's garage in 2001 to downtown Angel Grove. The Morphin Rangers, and Trip, watched as the four Timeforce Rangers exploded and collapsed to the ground. In a warp of energy, they demorphed.  
  
"Aw man!" Jason said. "They're in major trouble!"  
  
"Back to action!" Tommy cried.  
  
* * *  
  
"Muahahahaha!!" Destructicon laughed as he closed in on the defeated Timeforce Rangers. "There's no escape for you now, Rangers," he growled. His wrist claw extended to its full length again. "And now my masters tell me it's time to finish you off. So long, Timeforce Twerps!"  
  
Destructicon raised his arm. But as he prepared to bring it down on Jen's head, a loud "Siek-YAH!!" distracted him. He looked up just in time to see Tommy's foot connect with his face. Totally unprepared for the attack, Destructicon was thrown backwards, and crash landed on his back.  
  
"Tommy!" Jen cried. "You're back!"  
  
"You bet we are!" he replied. "Are you guys alright?"  
  
"We've been better," Wes groaned.  
  
"Alright then," Jason said. "What do you say we make this guy regret messing with the Power Rangers?"  
  
"RIGHT!!" came the response.  
  
"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!!"  
  
"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!!!"  
  
Destructicon was blinded by the flash of light that engulfed the heroes. When the light died down, the mutant found himself faced with eleven Power Rangers.  
  
The Morphin Rangers struck battle stances as they readied themselves for battle. After they stopped posing, the Timeforce Rangers, with Jen in the middle, stepped in front of them.  
  
"We're taking you down, Destructicon!" Jen said. "In the name of Time Force, I place you under arrest!"  
  
Destructicon let out a mighty roar, then screamed "I don't think so, Pink Ranger! I'm never going back to the slammer! Get them!!" With those last two words, a large army of Putties and Cyclobots appeared.  
  
The Rangers weren't even fazed.  
  
They charged, and summoned their weapons. Using their powerful weaponry and awesome martial arts skills, they quickly defeated the army, shattering the Putties and dismantling the Cyclobots.  
  
"Now you have to face us all by yourself, Destructicon!" Jason said.  
  
"My pleasure!" the creature roared. With a bright flash, a ball of lightning burst from his mouth. The sphere hit the group of Rangers with lightning speed, sending them all flying in different directions.  
  
The Rangers managed to get up. "Don't even bother," Destructicon cackled. "Your puny Ranger powers are no match for my incredible strength! Give up while you still can!"  
  
"That's not what Rangers do!" Tommy said. He quickly unsheathed Saba, then turned to Jen. "Double team!" he said. "Right!" she nodded. She summoned her ChronoSaber.  
  
The two made arm movements then leapt into the air. As they came down, they slashed their sabers downward, striking Destructicon and knocking him back in a shower of sparks. Jason and Wes leapt up, and lashed out with kicks, sending the monster staggering backwards. Zack summoned the Power Axe and converted it to cannon mode, while Trip called out his V-Weapon. The two fired blasts that sent Destructicon crashing to the ground.  
  
"Alright," Jen said. "Now let's finish 'em off! Vortex Blaster!"  
  
"Let's follow suit, guys," Jason said. "Power Blaster!"  
  
Once Destructicon rose, he found himself looking down the barrels of the two super weapons. He began to back away, nervously chuckling. "Hehehe, now, now," he said. "I may have been a bit hasty."  
  
"FIRE!!!" Jen and Jason screamed simultaneously.  
  
Twin beams of light soared from the Blasters and struck Destructicon with terrible force. Crackling with blue energy, he dropped to his knees. Shrieking in agony, the beast fell flat on his face, and erupted into a massive ball of flame.  
  
"Alright!" the Rangers cried, some of them throwing their fists into the air.  
  
But the celebration was short-lived. In their usual fashion, Ransik and Lord Zedd teleported in.  
  
"We're not giving up that easily!" Zedd shouted.  
  
Ransik exclaimed, "Destructicon isn't finished yet!"  
  
Zedd held his Z-Staff out, and Ransik touched his bonesword to the Z. Together they shouted, "Forces of evil, make him grow!!"  
  
Red bolts of lightning shot out from where the weapons touched. It was then the Rangers noticed that Destructicon's body, while badly burned, was still there. However, once Zedd and Ransik's lightning touched it, the beast was fully healed and returned to his feet. Not only that, but Destructicon began to grow... and grow... within seconds, the creature was as tall as a skyscraper!  
  
"Have fun, Rangers!" Zedd laughed before he and Ransik teleported away.  
  
"Oh man," Tommy said. "I was afraid this was gonna happen! Let's do it guys!" Together, the six Morphin Rangers raised their hands to the sky, and called out the command:  
  
"We need Thunder Zord power, now!!!"  
  
A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, transforming the Dino Zords into their Thunder Zord identities one-by-one.  
  
"Mastodon, Lion ThunderZord power!"  
  
"Pterodactyl, Firebird ThunderZord power!"  
  
"Triceratops, Unicorn ThunderZord power!"  
  
"Sabertooth Tiger, Griffin ThunderZord power!"  
  
"Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon ThunderZord power!"  
  
"White Tiger ThunderZord power!"  
  
Roaring and shrieking, the six mechanical titans raced to answer their masters' call. The Lion, Unicorn, Griffin, and Firebird formed body armor for the Red Dragon. Within seconds, the Thunder MegaZord was formed.  
  
The TigerZord arrived and quickly converted to warrior mode. Its front legs turned into arms, and its tail became a sword. A human-like head emerged, and the White TigerZord took its place next to the MegaZord.  
  
Swinging their swords, the two Zords faced Destructicon.  
  
"They can't face him alone!" Jen said. She raised her Morpher to her wrist and cried, "Circuit, we need the Time Fliers and Time Shadow!"  
  
* * *  
  
2001...  
  
"They're on the way!" Circuit squealed, flapping his wings.  
  
* * *  
  
3000...  
  
The Transwarp MegaZord advanced towards the runway and extended its large fist. With a series of mighty punches, it sent the five Time Fliers and the Time Shadow soaring through the Time Gate. In six bright flashes, they were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
1994...  
  
The six jet-like Zords burst out of a timewarp that appeared in front of the sun. The five Time Fliers came together, forming the Timeforce MegaZord Mode Red. Repositioning its components, the Time Shadow quickly converted to warrior mode. They soon joined the Thunder MegaZord and White TigerZord.  
  
Destructicon wasn't laughing as hard as he soon found himself facing four MegaZords.  
  
Growling, he shouted "It doesn't matter if you have four Zords, or four-thousand! You're still no match for me, Rangers!" Extending the wrist claws on both hands, Destructicon charged the Zords.  
  
"Thunder Saber!"  
  
"Timeforce MegaZord Saber!"  
  
The two MegaZords pointed their swords at Destructicon and swung them at him, but he blocked them with his wrist claws. They tried again, but once again found their attacks being blocked. This time he used his claws to knock them away. He followed this up with a blast of multicolored lightning from his eyes. The blasts struck the two MegaZords hard, and they staggered backwards.  
  
The TigerZord and Time Shadow appeared behind him and tried for a sneak attack. The Time Shadow charged, flexing its blade-hands. The Shadow brought its right hand down, but Destructicon blocked it. Shadow followed up the left hand, but it was knocked away.  
  
"Alright, Saba," Tommy said inside the TigerZord's cockpit. "Let's take 'im out! White Tiger ThunderBolt!"  
  
From the tiger head on its chest, the TigerZord launched a sizeable fireball. The blast soared towards Destructicon, who seemed to be distracted by the Time Shadow. Unfortunately, he noticed the blast, and quickly threw the Shadow to the ground. Energizing his right wrist claw, he smacked the ThunderBolt like a baseball and sent it flying back towards the TigerZord. Before the Zord could make a move, it was blasted by its own weapon and crashed to the ground.  
  
The Thunder and Timeforce MegaZords had recovered by now and attacked. They charged, their sabers aimed directly at Destructicon's head.  
  
"I don't think so!" the monster shouted before firing a stream of lightning from his mouth, stopping both Zords in their tracks.  
  
"He's too powerful!" Wes cried. "We can't keep this up for much longer!"  
  
"We gotta hang in there!" Jen told him.  
  
"Jason," Billy said. "The MegaZord's taking too much damage!"  
  
"Alright, then!" Jason said. "Let's do it, guys!"  
  
Raising their hands, the five Morphin Rangers cried "Thunder Saber, Battle Action!"  
  
The Thunder MegaZord lifted its Saber into the sky, and yellow lightning rained down and blasted the Saber's blade, bringing it to full power.  
  
"Timeforce MegaZord Saber, Mode Red!"  
  
A human-sized replica of the Timeforce MegaZord's Saber appeared in Wes' hands. As he brought it to full power, the MegaZord readied its own Time Strike. The Saber began its countdown.  
  
Seconds later, the two MegaZords slashed down simultaneously. Their energized blades raced towards Destructicon...  
  
Who caught both sabers in his hands!  
  
"What the?!!" the Rangers cried.  
  
"You didn't really think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?!" Destructicon growled. He pushed the MegaZords away, then fired powerful energy bolts at them, blasting them to the ground.  
  
The TigerZord and Time Shadow attacked, but Destructicon grabbed the Zords and actually picked them up off the ground, the Time Shadow in his left hand, the TigerZord in his right. With a mighty heave, he tossed the two Zords towards the downed MegaZords.  
  
"Hahahaha!!" Destructicon laughed. "You have no chance, Rangers! Victory is mine!"  
  
As he advanced on the Zords, the Rangers were trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"Now what?!" Trip cried. "He's survived our finishing attacks!"  
  
"How about we kick it up a notch?" Tommy suggested.  
  
"Right!" the others responded.  
  
"Mega TigerZord, Power Up!"  
  
"ShadowForce MegaZord, Mode Red!"  
  
The four Zords quickly rose to their feet, startling Destructicon. The Thunder MegaZord disassembled, and the Timeforce MegaZord and Time Shadow took to the skies.  
  
Moments later, Destructicon was met with the Mega TigerZord and ShadowForce MegaZord.  
  
"Hahaha, you foolish Rangers, you've just cut your chances of survival in half!" Destructicon shouted.  
  
The two MegaZords merely flexed their arms, then charged the mighty mutant.  
  
"Haha, take this!" Destructicon roared as he unleashed a storm of lightning bolts from his mouth and eyes, causing a huge explosion of sparks and flames.  
  
The two Zords just walked on through.  
  
"What?!" Destructicon cried. He fired again, and once again, they walked through unharmed. "Uh-oh!" he said. He began to back up.  
  
"What do you say, Jen?" Tommy asked. "Is it time to finish him off?"  
  
"Ohh, yeah!" was her response.  
  
The Mega TigerZord raised its arm and launched the Firebird ThunderZord. It soared through the air at incredible speeds, and ignited itself. With a firey blast, it smashed into Destructicon, engulfing the beast with flames.  
  
The ShadowForce MegaZord energized its Saber and prepared the Time Strike. Fully powered, the Zord brought its Saber down diagonally. The energy slice hit Destructicon hard.  
  
"Your time is UP!" Jen declared.  
  
Shrieking and waving his arms wildly, Destructicon fell backwards, and exploded into a massive fireball. Suddenly, the flames retracted, and Destructicon shrunk, and shrunk, until he was barely six inches tall. Jen leapt out of the ShadowForce MegaZord and landed nearby.  
  
"You're under arrest, Destructicon," she said, placing the defeated mutant into his cryogenic capsule.  
  
* * *  
  
Lord Zedd was still. He was looking out to Earth, both his hands on the balcony railing. He was crushing the railing.  
  
He was glowing red with fury.  
  
Suddenly, he spun around and glared at Ransik, who was at the base of the balcony stairs.  
  
"YOU SAID HE WOULD DO IT," Zedd roared. "YOU SWORE TO ME HE WOULD DO IT!!!"  
  
Ransik began to back away. "Zedd, he was the most powerful mutant in my---"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!" Zedd howled. The Palace began to shake with his rage. Goldar, Finster, Squatt, and Baboo wisely exited the Chamber of Command.  
  
"YOU SAID HE WOULD DEFEAT THE POWER RANGERS," Zedd roared. "AND HE FAILED. YOU FAILED. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, RANSIK. BEFORE I DO SOMETHING EVEN I WILL REGRET."  
  
Ransik decided it was not a good idea to push Zedd any further. With a wave of his hand, Ransik, Nadira, Frax, and Gluto disappeared in a warp of energy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ohh, all this human emotion," Alpha said wearily. "I hate really goodbyes."  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Tommy said.  
  
"Yep," Wes replied.  
  
"Sorry we couldn't help you capture Ransik," Trini said.  
  
"It's alright," Jen said. "At least we got Destructicon."  
  
"We were honored to work alongside you, Timeforce Rangers," Zordon said. "May the Power protect you."  
  
"And you, Zordon," Jen said. "Alright, Trip, fire her up."  
  
"Right," the Xybrian responded. He activated their time device and the countdown began. "Time warp in ten seconds," Trip reported.  
  
"Who knows," Wes said. "If Ransik keeps this up, mabye we'll see each other again soon!"  
  
"WES!" everyone snapped.  
  
"Don't even mention the thought!" Jen said.  
  
"Jeeze, I was just kidding," Wes told her.  
  
Trip spoke up, "Two... one... Time warp now."  
  
The countdown on the device complete, a multicolored time warp opened up, and absorbed the Timeforce Rangers. The Morphin Rangers and Alpha began to wave farewell to them, but they were already gone.  
  
* * *  
  
2001...  
  
In a blast of energy, the Timeforce Rangers rematerialized in the Clock Tower.  
  
"Rangers," Circuit cried. "You're back!"  
  
"Hey, Circuit," Trip said. "What did you do while we were gone?"  
  
"Not much!" he replied. "If you guys took any longer, I think I might've gone crazy! You have no idea what it's like to be in this dusty old Clock Tower by yourself!"  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Circuit," Wes said.  
  
"But enough about me," Circuit said. "What happened? Did you meet the Morphin Rangers??"  
  
"Yep," Wes. "It was great meeting them."  
  
"We didn't capture Ransik, though," Jen said.  
  
"Don't worry, Jen," Wes said, putting his arm around her. "We'll get 'im eventually."  
  
Jen looked at Wes and grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
"DAMN HIM!!"  
  
A Cyclobot, its chest completely blown open, went flying.  
  
"Damn that Zedd," Ransik growled. "How dare he blame ME for that foolish Destructicon's failiure!!"  
  
Nadira huffed. "Daddy, why did we have to leave 1994, anyway?"  
  
"Because, my lovely daughter, with Zedd enraged with us, that was not a safe year to be in," Ransik explained. "But don't worry, for this wasn't our last trip through time."  
  
"Really?" Nadira asked excitedly. "What year are we going next time?"  
  
"I don't know yet," Ransik answered. "But when we do, I shall succeed. The Power Rangers, no matter what power they use, no matter how many Zords they command... they shall fall."  
  
THE END...? 


End file.
